User blog:Kazamamishima/Brock Lesnar vs The Hulk, Doomsday, Broly and Asura
Description Hulk, Broly, Doomsday and Asura travels to Suplex city to challenge and conquer Brock Lesnar! will they Survive and Conquer him? or will The beast incarnate will conquer the big four? Interlude Wiz: the powerhouse.. they're just not only exist in both real life and fiction Boomstick: and sometimes.. they're just pretending to be the strongest. like Brock Lesnar, the man who.. Heyman: the man who conquered Undertaker streak on wrestlemania.. Wiz: and who the hell are you!? Heyman: let me introduce myself, my name is Paul Heyman! and I'm.. Boomstick: yeah..yeah.. I know that already Wiz: and Asura, Hulk, Broly and Doomsday. the big four! Boomstick: he's wiz and I'm boomstick! Wiz: and it's our Job to found out who would a Death Battle! Brock Lesnar Wiz: Brock Edward Lesnar. yes, it was his full name was born in 1977 in south dakota. Boomstick: no wonder he was a badass. he was a badass since he was born, Wiz: at the age of 17, brock joined the national guard, before he attended to Webster High shool, and this is the place when he learned wrestling. Boomstick: his record was 33-0 when he was a senior in there before he transfered to Minessota to be a full wrestler. and win the NCAA world champions until Mr Mcmahon came and took him to WWEwho was known as WWF at that time Wiz: in 2000, he was trained in Ohio Valley Wrestling. and later, he meet his advocate Paul heyman and his college friend, Shelton Benjamin and formed a tag team at that time. well, they're getting along until now. Boomstick: this can't be good. Wiz: in 2002.. Heyman: in 2002.. my client brock lesnar conquered everything in WWE.. he conquered The Rock, he conquered Kurt Angle, He conquered Super Cena, He conquered Undertaker streak at wrestlemania. HE CONQUERED...CONQUERED...CONQUERED.. UFC world heavyweight champion. and he conquered almost everythiing. Boomstick: except for Cain Velazquez Heyman: Shut Up Wiz: eat..sleep..conquered is still good, even today. Heyman: MY CLIENT BROCK LESNAR CONQUERED THE STREAK!! The Big Four Wiz: no need to be introduction here because everyone know who they are. Boomstick: but they will fought Brock Lesnar. one of them maybe enough Death Battle Wiz: alright, the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: it's time for a death battle!! Suplex City... Hulk and the others enter the suplex city as he was welcomed by Brock Lesnar Brock: who's the first?! Asura: I'll go First.. Asura turn into Asura the destructor and fly foward to brock lesnar FIGHT!! Asura use his blast and knock down brock lesnar. Asura pinned Lesnar but still kick out in two. Asura try to punch Lesnar, but Lesnar grab his hand and attack him with German suplex twice and hit him with F5. Lesnar pinned Asura and Lesnar wins Brock: who's next? Broly: I'll do it Broly turn into his legendary super saiyn and use his ki blast and and knock lesnar down. as lesnar try to get up, brock lesnar try to get up as broly use his finishing move. suddenly, goku came and attack broly with kamehameha and knock broly out with dragon fist. as Goku leave, Lesnar pin Broly but still kick out in two. Broly try to punch lesnar but instead, he got hit by Brock Lesnar with F5, he pinned broly and lesnar wins again. Brock:who's next? Doomsday:now, you will die!! Doomsday run toward brock lesnar as he prepared for his UFC move. Doomsday try to punch him but Lesnar use his groundpound to take down Doomsday. Lesnar use His Kimura Lock and Doomsday Tap out. Brock: looks like you're the last Hulk: HULK SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHHH!!! Hulk punch the earth. causing an earthquake and knock Lesnar out.He pinned Brock Lesnar, but Heyman came and attack hulk with Steel Chair. Hulk turn around to Paul Heyman as Paul Heyman begging him not to punch him. as Hulk try to punch Heyman. Lesnar grab him and attack Hulk with German Suplex back to back, over and over again and ended with F5. Lesnar pin Hulk! Lesnar wins! KO!! Results Heyman: Glory.. Glory BROCK LESNAR!! *singing* Boomstick: what the hell.. I thought one of them is enough Wiz: I don't know.. in the end Brock was just too overpowered Boomstick: well, he conquered John Cena, who also defeated Superman. so no wonder why Brock lesnar is still the beast Wiz: the winner is Brock Lesnar!! Heyman: GLORY GLORY BROCK LESNAR!! *keep singing* Category:Blog posts